Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Vs Zyuranger
by Deven711
Summary: A crossover between my two favorite Sentais. Bandora has returned once again and now Zyurangers must defeat her again with the help of Dekaranger. My first Super Sentai fan fiction.


Tokousou Sentai Dekaranger Vs. Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger

  
By Deven711  


(Camera: Show golden jar floating in space)

**Narrator:** 170,000,015 years ago, Sorceress Bandora's son, Kai, was killed by dinosaurs. Bandora grieved and soon became hungry for vengeance. So, she sold her soul to Satan. She commanded Satan to wipe out the dinosaurs. And so, he did. Ultimate Daizyujin then came and banished Satan from Earth, sealed Bandora within a capsule and sent it to planet Nemesis. However, Satan's power divided Ultimate Daizyujinn into seven Guardian Beasts, Tyrannosaurus, Zyumammoth, Triceratops, Pteranodon, SaberTiger, DragonCaesar, and King Brachion. The last two dinosaur eggs were locked in a chest. Five brave warriors volunteered to be sealed into suspended animation until Bandora returns. These five warriors were Geki, prince of the Yamato Tribe; Goushi, knight of the Sharma Tribe; Dan, knight of the Etof Tribe; Boi, knight of the Daim Tribe; and Mei, princess of the Risha Tribe. However, Burai, whose father was killed by the Yamato King, also went into suspended animation to pursue and kill Geki so he could avenge his father. 170,000,000 years later, astronauts accidentally freed Bandora, who made an attack on Earth. During the war, Burai was freed and attempted to kill Geki with his new sword, the Hellraiser, but failed and his tears turns the Hellraiser to sand. He then became the sixth member of the Zyurangers. However, he had only five hours left to stay on Earth before he dies. Also, Dai-Satan returned to Earth to wreak havoc, but the Zyurangers defeated him and banished him back to Hell. Then, Burai died. Before he died, he gave Geki his powers to summon DragonCaesar. At last, the final battle had come. Bandora summoned Dai-Satan again and he revived Kai. Kai fought the Zyurangers with his robot, DoraTalos, and was defeated. But then, Bandora sealed King Brachion into her magic realm and Dai-Satan brought back and upgraded DoraTalos. The Zyurangers fought DoraTalos again, but with the help of Dai-Satan, DoraTalos smashed the Zyurangers and Bandora sealed Daizyujinn and DragonCaesar in the magic realm. The Zyurangers were hopeless until Burai's spirit came and revealed the door to the magic realm. They went in and freed Daizyujinn, DragonCaesar, and King Brachion and destroyed Dai-Satan and DoraTalos for good. Kai died in Bandora's arms and tears took away her magic powers. Daizyujinn then sealed her and her minions in a golden urn and sent her off to float forever into orbit. Forever, they thought. Until…

(Present day, Outer Space)

(The golden urn slowly levitates back down to Earth. The lid slowly opens and out comes a huge blast.)

(Meanwhile, in Heaven, the Zyurangers are playing Poker.)

(Boi lays down his cards.)

**Boi:** Three of a kind!

(Dan lays down his cards.)

**Dan:** Four of a kind!

(Mei lays down her cards.)

**Mei:** YAHTZEE! (smiles and gives that weird sideways "peace" sign in front of her forehead like all young Japanese women do.)

**Boi:** Dammit, I lost again! Won't I ever win?

**Mei:** You will! Practice makes perfect! (gives that weird "peace" sign again.)

(Suddenly, Barza runs in.)

**Barza:** Zyurangers! Zyurangers! It's horrible! Bandora's returned and now she's planning an even bigger vengeance this time!

**Geki:** Bandora? But I thought she was sealed forever!

**Goushi: **Yeah, we cancelled out her magic by defeating her son and then Daizyujinn sealed her!

**Barza: **I'm afraid the urn she was sealed in somehow fell back down to Earth. I'm afraid her magic has recovered.

**Geki:** Everyone! We have to get back down to Earth and stop her!

**Other four:** Right!

(Barza uses his wand to create a cloud and him and the Zyurangers float down to Earth.)

(Present day, 2007, Japan)

(Sen and Umeko are driving in their police van when Doggie Kruger sends a transmission.)

**Doggie:** Sen! Umeko! There's been an attack at the game center! The attackers appear to be grey clads.

**Sen: **What?

**Umeko: **Huh?

(Sen and Umeko drive to the game center, get out of their cars, rush into the game center and point their guns at the mysterious attackers.)

**Umeko: **Hands up!

**Sen:** Police!

(The clads turn back to them and charge at them.)

**Sen: **Let's go!

**Sen/Umeko:** CHANGE STANDBY! EMERGENCY! DEKARANGER!

(Transformation sequence)

**Sen/Umeko: **FACE ON!

(End transformation sequence)

(Sen and Umeko fire at them and they are blown back. Suddenly, more form. Sen and Umeko continue attacking. Suddenly, Sen is punched to the ground and Umeko is thrown on the floor. The creatures surround them. Suddenly, shots are fired and Ban, Hoji, Jasmine, and Tetsu run in.)

**Ban: **Take this!

(Ban takes out his two magnums and fires at all the grey clads. Suddenly, another comes from behind and knocks him down.)

**Ban:** Uh oh!

Jasmine: Ban!

**Hoji:** Uh oh.

(Suddenly, a witch teleports in.)

**Bandora: **Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have returned! And now, not even the special police can stop me! Golems! Finish them!

(An arrow flies in and lands right in front of Bandora.)

**Bandora:** Huh?

(Zyuranger runs in.)

**Geki: **Not so fast, Bandora! We won't let you take over the world anytime soon!

**Bandora:** Zyuranger?! Golems! Get them!

**Geki:** Everyone!

**Zyurangers:** DINO BUCKLER!

(The Zyurangers transform into their suits.)

**Geki: **Kyouryu Sentai…

Zyurangers: ZYURANGER!

**Ban:** Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger?

(The Dekaranger logo shows and the rangers appear.)

_**BAN**_

_**HOJI**_

_**SEN**_

_**JASMINE**_

_**UMEKO**_

_**TETSU**_

("Vs." is shown. Then, the Zyuranger logo is shown and those rangers appear.)

**_GEKI_**

**_GOUSHI_**

**_BOI_**

**_DAN_**

**_MEI_**

(The title is shown.)

TOKUSOU SENTAI DEKARANGER!

VS!

ZYURANGER!

(return to action)

(Geki and the Zyurangers use their weapons and after a short fight, all the golems are defeated.)

**Bandora:** I'll get you for this, Zyuranger!

(Bandora disappears.)

**Geki: **That was Bandora and her golems.

**Hoji: **Bandora?

**Jasmine: **You can explain at DekaBase.

(At DekaBase, the Zyurangers introduce themselves and finish explaining the situation to Dekaranger.)

**Doggie:** I see. So, Bandora must be stopped before she destroys all of Tokyo.

**Ban: **We've gotta stop her!

**Boi: **But how?

(Barza runs in with som bad news.)

**Barza:** Everyone! It's horrible! Bandora's gonna revive Dai-Satan.

**Zyurangers:** WHA???!!!

**Umeko: **Dai-Satan?

**Geki: **Dai-Satan was a powerful and evil being we destroyed. He was summoned twice by Bandora and both times, we were almost history. Now, we've gotta stop him again.

**Dan: **I'm not so sure about this. What if we get destroyed this time? This time, Dai-Satan will be angrier than ever!

**Geki: **Don't worry. We'll find a way. Everyone! To Bandora's Palace!

**Ban: **Lead the way!

(Dekaranger and Zyuranger leave the room.)

(Meanwhile, in Bandora's Palace…)

**Bandora: **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Those Zyurangers won't defeat me this time! They'll pay for what they did to me all these years! (continues her satanic chant to the evil skull)

(Outside Bandora's Palace…)

**Geki: **This is it! Let's go!

**Everyone: **Right!

**??? (Female): **Not so fast!

(A girl and a man, both in golden armor, drop from the sky with their weapons.)

**Geki: **Lami and Grifforzer! Bandora's bodyguards! Let's go!

**Doggie: **Hold it! These guys are mine! You go stop Bandora!

**Ban: **Right!

(Everyone else runs inside Bandora's Palace. Doggie takes out his SPD license.)

**Doggie: **EMERGENCY! DEKAMASTER!

(Transformation sequence)

**Doggie: **Face on!

(End transformation sequence)

**Doggie: **Cutting down hundreds of evil doers. Jigoku no Banken! DekaMaster!

(Grifforzer charges at him and Doggie blocks it with his D-Sword Vega.)

**Doggie:** I am the Guard Dog of Hell! Take this!

(Doggie slices Grifforzer and he falls over. Lami jumps at Doggie and strikes him from behind. She then slices him twice more.)

(Inside the palace, the Dekarangers and Zyurangers run through Bandora's balcony and encounter her.

**Bukkubakku:** Bandora-sama! Intruders!

**Bandora:** Zyuranger!

**Ban:** And Dekaranger!

**Geki:** We're not letting you summon Dai-Satan again!

**Bandora: **Oh, yeah I will! And this time, I'm giving him half of my power! (satanic chant) ARISE, SATAN! TAKE MY POWER, DAI-SATAN!

**Tetsu:** Nonsense!

(Huge eyes appear and they shrink to form…DAI-SATAN!)

**Geki:** OH NO!

**Mei:** We're too late!

**Bandora:** And now, Dai-Satan! I grant you my power!

(Bandora points her magic wand and zaps Dai-Satan, making him grow and growing more horns, and he becomes…GIGO-DAI-SATAN!!!)

**Hoji:** DAMN! We were too late!

**Bandora:** And now to revive some old friends!

(Bandora takes her magic wand and summons the following: DoraPixie, DoraTarantula, DoraSphinx, and DoraSkeleton.)

**DoraPixie: **DoraPixie!

**DoraTarantula:** DoraTarantula!

**DoraSphinx: **DoraSphinx!

**DoraSkeleton:** DoraSkeleton!

**Ban/Geki: **Let's go!

**Everyone else: **Right!

(Ban and Geki fight DoraPixie.)

**Ban: **Eat this!

(Ban fires his magnums at DoraPixie and he misses. DoraPixie tosses a pink ball into Ban's mouth and he sees Umeko and falls in love with her. He chases her around.)

**Umeko: **AAAAAAAAAH! Stop it, Ban! Help!

(Sen comes in front of him and punches him in the face, knocking him out.)

**Sen: **You alright, Umeko?

**Umeko:** Thanks, Sen-chan!

(Meanwhile, outside Bandora's Palace, Doggie is still fighting Lami and Grifforzer. Grifforzer slices at him and Doggie slices both of them. They then get back up and start slicing at him at the same time.)

**Doggie:** D-SWORD VEGA!

(Doggie does a lightning cut on them and they fall over, defeated.)

**Doggie:** Lami and Grifforzer! For working for an evil witch, JUDGEMENT!

**Voice: **Judgement Time!

(Just then, Lami kicks the license out of Doggie's hand and then kicks him over. Then, they run into the palace.)

(Back inside the palace)

(Geki charges at DoraPixie as he continues throwing pink balls at him and he kicks him over. Then, Ban shoots him repeatedly and he blows up.)

(Hoji and Dan fight DoraTarantula.)

**Dan:** This guy's tough!

**DoraTarantula:** Eat web!

(DoraTarantula webs up Hoji and Dan.)

**Hoji: **Crap! He got us!

**Dan:** No!

(Geki comes and slices open their webs.)

**Dan:** Arigato!

**Hoji:** Take this!

(Hoji shoots DoraTarantula and then Dan charges and stabs him with his lance. He blows up.)

(Sen and Goushi fight DoraSphinx.)

**DoraSphinx:** Here's a riddle! What flies but can't see?

**Sen: **Um…

**Goushi: **Uh…how about we just skip this stupid riddle and destroy you!

(Sen and Goushi charge and slice him. He blows up.)

(Boi and Tetsu fight DoraSkeleton.)

**DoraSkeleton:** I'll defeat you both!

(DoraSkeleton charges at them both. Tetsu kicks him and his bones scatter.)

**Tetsu: **YES!

**Boi: **Um…

(DoraSkeleton rebuilds himself.)

**Tetsu: **Huh?

**Boi: **Stand back! I know how to defeat him!

(Boi smashes him and makes his bones scatter. Then, he takes the head.)

**Boi: **Now! Destroy it!

(Tetsu takes out his gun and shoots it. The head blows into pieces and the body blows up.)

**Bandora:** This isn't the end!

(Bandora teleports.)

**Ban:**Hey! Get back here!

**Geki: **Everyone! Outside! Now!

**Everyone: **Right!

(They go outside the palace to see Doggie about to be finished by Lami and Grifforzer.)

**Dekarangers: **Boss!

(They shoot their guns at them and Geki and Ban fight Grifforzer.)

**Geki: **We'll help Doggie! You guys go and get Bandora!

**Everyone:** Right!

(Lami jumps in front of Jasmine, Umeko, and Mei.)

**Lami: **And I'll be taking care of you three myself.

**Mei: **Let's go!

(Mei fires arrows at Lami and she deflects them all with her saber.)

**Mei:** Huh?

(Lami knocks her down. Jasmine and Umeko fire at her. Lami smashes them too.)

**Umeko: **She's too powerful!

**Jasmine: **Not for long!

(Jasmine kicks Lami in the face. Umeko shoots her. Mei hits her with an arrow.)

**Jasmine: **Ready?

**Umeko/Mei: **Right!

**Jasmine/Umeko/Mei:** TWIN CAM ZYURANGER FINISH!!

(A huge beam comes out and blows Lami into the sky.)

**Jasmine/Umeko/Mei:** Got you!

(Meanwhile, Ban and Geki fight Grifforzer.)

**Geki: **HYAH!

(Geki and Grifforzer sword fight. Geki slashes him and then Ban shoots him with his magnums.)

**Geki: **Let's go!

**Ban/Geki:** MAGNUM SWORD!!

(Ban and Geki shoots lasers and smash Grifforzer, sending him into the sky as well.)

**Geki: **Now for Bandora!

**Ban: **Right!

(Geki and Ban run to the other rangers.)

**Bandora: **Alright, you pests! Now Gigo-Dai-Satan and I will crush you both!

**Ban:** Everyone! Let's go!

**Rangers:** Right!

**Dekarangers:** Change standby! EMERGENCY! DEKARANGER!

(Transformation sequence)

**Dekarangers: **FACE ON!

(End Transformation Sequence)

**Zyurangers: **DINO BUCKLER!

(T-Rex roar)

(Transformation finished.)

**Ban:** One! Hating cruel wickedness!

**Hoji:** Two! Pursue mysterious cases!

**Sen: **Three! Investigate using futuristic technology!

**Jasmine: **Four! Fight malicious intergalactic evil!

**Umeko: **Five! …And with immediate speed, exterminate them!

**Tetsu: **Six! It's good to be invincible!

**Ban: **DekaRed!

**Hoji: **DekaBlue!

**Sen: **DekaGreen!

**Jasmine: **DekaYellow!

**Umeko: **DekaPink!

**Tetsu: **DekaBreak!

**Dekarangers: **TOKUSOU SENTAI…DEKARANGER!

(Zyurangers' turn)

**Geki:** Rex Ranger! (T-Rex roar) Geki!

**Goushi: **Mammoth Ranger! (Mammoth roar) Goushi!

**Dan: **TriceraRanger! (Triceratops roar) Dan!

**Boi: **TigerRanger! (Saber-Toothed Tiger roar) Boi!

**Mei:** PteraRanger! (Pteradyctal Roar) Mei!

**Geki: **KYOURYU SENTAI…

**Everyone: **ZYURANGER!

**Ban/Geki: **We are…

**All Rangers: **SUPER SENTAI!!!

(A huge explosion appears behind them.)

**Bandora: **This isn't over! Try this on! Schallow! Ataio!

(Bandora tosses her wand to the ground and resurrects the monsters as giants.)

**Bandora: **Now combine them!

**Geki:** Combine them?

(The monsters merge together into…)

**DoraMonster:** DoraLord!

**Ban: **Send the DekaVehicles!

(At DekaBase…)

**Swan: **DekaVehicles, hashin!

(The vehicles launch.)

**Geki: **Appear! Shogyuzyus!

(The shogyuzyus run in.)

(The Dekarangers hop into their vehicles.)

(The Zyurangers hop into their vehicles.)

**Dekarangers: **TOKUSOU GATTAI!

(The vehicles combine.)

**Dekarangers: **Build up! Dekaranger Robo!

(Tetsu goes into DekaBike Robo.)

**Tetsu: **DekaBike Robo!

(The Zyurangers merge their shogyuzyus to form Daizyujin.)

**Geki: **And now…

(Geki gets out his DragonWhistle Burai gave him and plays it. DragonCaesar comes in.)

**Dekarangers: **Dekaranger Robo!

**Zyurangers:** Daizyujin!

**Tetsu: **DekaBike Robo!

**Zyurangers:** DragonCaesar!

(Dekaranger Robo goes up and punches DoraLord. Then, he shoots him three times.)

**Geki:** Soryuken! Godhorn!

(The godhorn drops from the sky and Daizyujin takes it.)

(Daizyujin slices DoraLord.)

**Dekarangers: **Combine!

(Dekaranger Robo and DekaBike Robo merge into…)

Dekarangers: Super Dekaranger Robo!

**Geki: **Combine!

(Daizyujin and DragonCaesar merge into Gouryuujin.)

**Dekarangers/Zyurangers:** Gattling Ryujin Tsuki!

(Super Dekaranger Robo does the gattling punch on DoraLord and Gouryuujin stabs him. Then, DoraLord falls over and explodes.)

**Dekarangers/Zyurangers:** Got you!

**Goushi:** But what about Gigo-Dai-Satan?

**Doggie: **No problem!

(Doggie is in DekaBase Robo.)

**Doggie: **Dekarangers! Hop in!

**Dekarangers: **Right!

(The Dekarangers hop into DekaBase Robo.)

**Zyurangers: **Kyukyuku Gattai!

(All three Zyuranger robots merge together into Ultimate Daizyujin.)

**Dekarangers: **Ready?

**Zyurangers: **Ready!

**All Rangers: **VOLCANIC BANISHER!

(DekaBase Robo fires the Volcanic Buster beam and Ultimate Daizyujin fires the Grand Banisher missiles. The missiles and the beam both hit Gigo-Dai-Satan at the same time.)

**Gigo-Dai-Satan: **GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

(Gigo-Dai-Satan glows and explodes.)

**Dekarangers/Zyurangers: **Got you!

**Bandora: **NOOOOOO! Damn you, Zyuranger! You'll pay!

(The rangers jump out of their robots.)

**Ban: **Witch Bandora!

**Bandora:** Huh?

**Ban: **For attacking innocent people, destroying buildings…

**Geki: **Selling your soul to Satan and wiping out the Earth's dinosaurs…

**Ban/Geki:** JUDGEMENT!!

**Voice:** Judgement time!

(The flashing lights flash from the "X" to the circle and it lands on the "X".)

**Ban:** Delete…

**Geki:** Approved!

**Bandora:** What?!

**Geki:** We've given you many chances, Bandora! Now it's time to punish you for good this time!

**Ban: **Murphy!

(Murphy jumps in and Ban throws him a bone. He bites it and converts into a bazooka.)

(The Zyurangers combine their weapons to make a huge gun.)

**Dekarangers:** Let's go!

**Zyurangers:** Ready!

**All Rangers: **HOWLING D-BAZOOKA!!!

(The Dekarangers and Zyurangers fire their cannons. They merge into one and it hits Bandora and her minions.)

**Bandora:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(Bandora and her minions fall over and the rangers turn back as the villains blow up.)

**All Rangers: **Got you!

**Hoji: **Case complete!

(Outside DekaBase, they meet there for the last time.)

**Geki: **Thank you, Dekaranger, for helping us save Earth once more.

**Ban: **Don't mention it. It was nothing, right, partner?

**Hoji: **Don't call me partner.

**Barza: **It's time to be going now.

(Barza holds up his staff and a cloud appears. The Zyurangers walk on it and it carries them back up to Heaven.

**Dekarangers: **Bye!

**Umeko: **Come visit us!

(As the Zyurangers fly away on their cloud, the credits roll.)

**THE END**

_In memory of_

**_MACHIKO SOGA_**

_1938-2006_

_You will be missed._


End file.
